


Hands On Mouths

by TheAngryKimchi



Series: Kinky Kimchi [7]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Thors 1 Loki, 3T1L, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: “You have been causing trouble again, little brother,”he had said, the other two murmuring their agreement behind them as he crawled onto the bed behind Loki, his big hand pressing on Loki’s belly and pulling him flush against his front. The sheet this Thor had wrapped around his waist had fallen somewhere between the floor and the bed and Loki’s thin pants did nothing to hinder the hard nudge of Thor’s dick.“It’s time to be taught a lesson, boy.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Kinky Kimchi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168877
Comments: 27
Kudos: 258





	Hands On Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this amazing fanart by TiMo](https://twitter.com/TiMo_teamorgue/status/1143910163549528064). It was a long time coming and finally I gave in to this siren's call 💕
> 
> Enjoy! 💕

Loki isn’t exactly sure how he ended up in this position; thrown over Thor’s lap, letting out muffled moans and little choking screams as his big rough hand delivers slap after unforgiving slap to his tender bottom and back of thighs. 

There are three of him. Big and muscular and demanding. The one missing an eye was the one who first grabbed Loki from the back of his neck, dragged him to his apparent room and threw him with no much gentleness on his tangled sheets.

 _“You have been causing trouble again, little brother,”_ he had said, the other two murmuring their agreement behind them as he crawled behind Loki, his big hand pressing on Loki’s belly and pulling him flush against his front. The sheet this Thor had wrapped around his waist had fallen somewhere between the floor and the bed and Loki’s thin pants did nothing to hinder the hard nudge of Thor’s dick. _“It’s time to be taught a lesson, boy.”_

The pants had been ripped away, along with his tunic, but the golden half-helmet had been left alone on Loki’s head.

The two biggest Thors can manhandle him with little effort, making him feel like a doll in their big hands. They are _more_ in every aspect from the third Thor, the youngest; more worked, more muscular, more fed up with Loki’s shit. 

They sport bruises and injuries long healed and not. One of them, the one who had first dragged Loki to the bed - the King of this universe’s Asgard - misses an eye and a hand; he’s got short cropped hair and a short beard. The other, the one who’s got Loki laid on his lap right now, delivering these maddening slaps to his ass, has a longer beard, long past his shoulders hair, hasn’t taken his armour or his helmet off yet. He, too, misses his left arm and eye, but he’s got an eyepatch covering the empty socket instead of a thin gauze wrapped diagonally around his head. 

While the third, the youngest Thor, still has a few inches to grow, still holds himself like a pampered prince, still lacks this ragged charm the others have. He’s gentle with his touch as he pets Loki’s hair and shoulders, speaks to him tender little nothings as Loki takes in his mouth the first Thor’s cock, as Loki trembles from every spank, rubs his cock like a little slut against the helmeted Thor’s thigh, seeking friction and sweet relief.

Praise spills from him like it’s nothing, as if Loki hasn’t grown up his whole life until now hungry for it - if he’d only known it would take for him to whore himself out to his brother… 

“Such a good boy, brother,” the youngest murmurs, moving Loki’s hair out the way so he can kiss on his sweaty shoulder and nape. “You’ll take us so good, won’t you?” his teeth close around Loki’s flesh, making a tiny sigh leave his lungs. 

“Open up, baby boy,” the King rumbles, steel arm cupping Loki’s chin to hold him in place and ram his fat cock inside, down Loki’s welcoming throat. Loki keens around the shaft, tears falling from his bright green eyes. “Let me see your pretty face,” he coos, thumb caressing the corner of Loki’s stretched open mouth.

Loki lifts his eyes to meet his blue one. The look on Thor’s face has him trembling with anticipation, dark as it is with desire, before he blinks slowly in pleasure as another slap connects with his ass.

“We should have known sooner that a good fucking was all you wanted, little whore,” the other Thor, the warrior, laughs, palm pressing against the burning spot on Loki’s bum, cupping the ample flesh. His fingers slip between Loki’s cheeks, rub over the tight furl of his rim before moving lower, to the sopping wet slit of his cunt. He drags a finger through the middle, gathering Loki’s juices, teasing on his clit and then returns to Loki’s rim, finger pushing inside, prodding and entering to the first knuckle.

Loki groans around the King’s cock, hands scrambling on this Thor’s hips for leverage while the youngest shushes him gently, his arms wrapping around Loki’s torso to hold him upright. The warrior’s finger moves farther inside, Loki’s rim clenching tightly around the digit as it brushes on his prostate, pushing Loki over the edge. 

The hand on his jaw tightens its hold, keeping his mouth from closing on Thor’s cock as Loki spills. More tears fill his eyes as his nipples start getting played with, the sensations too many for his dizzy mind to handle as he spills and trembles under their arms. He whines when a second finger bullies its way inside, a thumb dipping inside his cunt in shallow tiny jabs.

Thor in front of him groans and pulls out, his good hand reaching behind Loki’s head to tangle fingers through his dark hair and pull his head back. Loki furrows his eyebrows, cracks open his eyes to glare at him through the blur of his tears. He tries to shake his hold when he sees Thor working his own jaw, gathering saliva in his mouth, but the King holds him firmly from hair and face and he’s spitting into Loki’s open mouth before Loki can even think of pushing him away. 

“Swallow, boy,” he commands, his mechanical hand pushing Loki’s mouth shut and keeping it such until he sees Loki’s raspy throat working to swallow. "You'll be swallowing worse things than drool before dawn breaks." Then he bends to crash their mouths together, thrust his tongue against Loki’s. 

Both his kiss and touch are bruising and Loki moans inside Thor’s mouth as the other two work on his lean body. His hips have started moving involuntarily, seeking more out of the stretch of Thor’s wide fingers. His cock has never went soft, staying rigid and demanding to nudge against the warrior’s thigh, slipping through his own seed.

The King draws back, dirty smirk on his face as he moves the hand from Loki’s hair to his jaw. “You will be a good little slut for your brothers, won’t you, baby?” he asks, voice mockingly sweet. “ _Won’t you?_ ” he growls, shaking Loki’s head when his eyes slip closed on a deep thrust of the fingers inside him.

“Yes, brother,” Loki moans, wrapping an arm behind Thor’s neck and holding on the steel of his left arm with the other, reaching in for a kiss that Thor willingly returns.

“That’s my wanton little boy,” Thor coos, kissing Loki’s cheek before roughly pushing his head to the side, making him fall against the warrior. 

Loki keens as the fingers inside his ass and cunt are jostled. They deliver a couple of quick thrusts and then slip free to come and wrap around his wiry bicep. Thor pulls him in position, has him sprawling over his body. The hard ridges of his armour scratch against Loki’s sensitive skin, the rough cloth of his kilt tickles against his cunt and tight balls.

His darkened eye drills holes in Loki. The desire he sees in its blown pupil has him grinding against the armour, seeking friction.

“Look at you, little whore,” he rumbles, hands gripping on Loki’s narrow hips, “drenching my clothes in your sweet juices, mewling like a kitten for our cocks.” 

The other two laugh.

“A dirty little kitten,” the youngest Thor presses a smirk on Loki’s neck, hands roaming his tight pink nipples. He pinches on them, twists them just to have Loki mewl to prove their sayings true.

Another pair of hands comes to fondle his ass, the reddening of the warrior’s earlier spanking. “Red looks charming on you, brother,” the King compliments and his beard scratches in achy pleasure on Loki’s tenderized flesh. “I have always wanted to see you in my colours.”

There’s an obvious hierarchy that both other Thors seem to be willing to obey. The King of this universe plows a path ahead and the rest follow in his steps, embrace his whims. It exhilarates Loki to be seeing such obvious displays of leadership, to know that, at any given moment, he’ll be in their mercy, to place and rough up, _use him_ , as they- nay, as _the King_ sees fit.

So when the King chooses to bury his face into Loki’s cunt and lick his way between his lips, the other two patiently wait for him to have his fill. They kiss Loki’s face, suckle on his pale skin until bright bruises bloom like flowers on his neck and shoulders and fondle his flat breasts and ass.

Loki is becoming delirious under their care, drawn-out moans slip from his lips and shivers wake to wash over a body that’s pulsating.

He’s trying to move his hips, grind his pussy on Thor’s face in obvious demand for more, but the King’s hold is firm on his thighs, has him quaking in futile little jerks. “ _Thor,_ ” he whines and the rest chuckle.

“Which one, kitten?” someone asks, but Loki’s too far gone to know which of them.

“All of you,” he says brokenly. 

The torturous swipe of tongue stops. Thor’s wet face moves so he can bite on the inside of his thigh. “Patience, boy, you’ll be full of cock soon enough.” His laugh is like rocks in a riverbed. It resonates deep inside Loki’s chest, pulls an involuntary whine from his lips and a chanting mantra of _please, please, please_.

Thor presses a deceivingly soft kiss on Loki’s rim, pushes his tongue inside and sucks. He has Loki keening into the warrior’s mouth, arching his spine in undecided motion - should he move away or push firmly against the maddening pleasure?

A cool finger slips between Loki’s wet lips, drives into him in one fluid move, stretching him wide around the steel digit. Loki screams, trying to move away from this assault, but his brothers' hold keeps him steady atop the warrior.

“Yes, kitten, scream for us,” he murmurs. He’s the older of the three, beard and hair white, looks worn and wise. Still as handsome as ever. 

Loki drags his hands over his arms, makes his nails catch and tap through the ridges of his mechanical one. He rests an arm over Thor’s right shoulder, marvelling at how scrawny it looks compared to his bulk. 

Biting his lips on a moan as the King’s fingers move in and out of him in tandem to his wicked tongue, Loki sends a sultry look at this Thor, stretches out to demand a kiss. 

“Spoiled little thing,” he laughs, bringing his good hand to cup Loki’s jaw, while his other one slips to his front to stroke on Loki’s hard cock. His mouth is soft beneath his beard and his tongue comes out to lick on Loki’s lips before sneaking inside his mouth. 

The fake fingers inside him become two, the stretch already more than he’s used to, and another pair of fingers comes to push in his hole along with Thor’s tongue.

Loki moans and the Thor beneath him bites on his lip, tugs on it harshly. 

The hand in his cunt moves away, comes to land roughly on his already tender bottom, has him try to jerk away. Loki moves from the sprawl he’s in to his knees, arching his back in a delicious inviting slope.

“Come on,” he says, voice high and demanding, shaking his ass against Thor’s face, “fuck me already!”

His free hand comes to tug on Thor’s kilt, unlatch the front of his armour so he can slip deft fingers in and pull Thor’s big, hard cock out. This is the only thing all three of them have in common and Loki's dying to feel their massive girths inside him, bullying his orgasms out from him.

The youngest Thor’s mouth closes around his nipple, teeth tugging on the tiny bud. 

He looks at him as the King gets his holes ready, moans when their eyes meet. He’s younger than even Loki himself, has probably reached adulthood only a scant few decades ago. This Thor’s so pretty Loki can’t wait to rough him up, see him turning into these ragged, other versions of himself. He brushes a hand through his long hair, marvels at the beauty of his eyes and his furless face while he grinds his hips against the other Thor’s, losing his mind in the tight stroke of his roughened hand.

The fingers move away from his bottom, along with the King’s tongue, yet in the next moment his great bulk comes to splay over Loki’s back, the blunt head of his fat cock slips teasingly between Loki's cunt, gathering his juices before nudging at Loki’s tiny rim. He presses a kiss behind Loki’s ear.

“Scream for me, little one,” he murmurs and drives inside in a quick, fluid move.

Loki can do nothing else but follow his command, screaming as he’s being split around his considerable girth. 

“ _Norns_ ,” Thor cusses, lips dragging on the crook of Loki’s neck, “you’re so tight, kitten.” He pulls back and rams in in quick succession, punching little choked sounds from Loki’s chest. "But you take me in so well." His good arm comes to wrap about Loki’s thin torso, pull him upright on his knees as he drives inside him.

The hand from Loki’s cock moves away, comes to pull on his hips along with the warrior’s other hand, position him to take another massive cock – inside his sopping wet cunt this time. Thor teases his clit with the head, slides through the wet mess of his juices before pointing his cock further back, to the tiny, trembling opening of Loki’s pussy. He slips the cockhead inside, making Loki mewl at the stretch, and then pushes his hips upwards, slipping through his smooth walls until he’s buried to the hilt.

Loki keens. Hands scrambling for purchase on the King’s arms, on the Prince’s cape, anywhere he can reach. 

“ _Ah! Thor! Thor! Thor!_ ” he mewls, again and again as every thrust gets delivered to all his sensitive spots. 

The Prince licks and kisses his throat, litters it with blooming red marks, fingers twisting his sensitive nipples.

Loki's going to be bruised and covered in beard burn after all this is over, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I want to suck you,” Loki says to him, feeling his cheeks burn even after everything they’ve already done to him as he stretches to kiss the Prince's soft-looking mouth. 

Then, he pushes him back, leans down to take his straining cock out from his leather breeches and lick a wet stripe on its underside, trying and failing to not get overwhelmed by the other two moving inside him in perfect synchronization. Thor moans, carding long fingers through Loki’s hair, holding his head with both hands when Loki takes him inside his mouth and, in contrast to the other two, waits for Loki’s nodded permission before he starts using him as he wants. He moves his hips in little circular motions, pushing his dick an inch farther into Loki’s mouth with every little move.

“That’s it. So good, Loki, so perfect.”

“Look at you, shameless thing,” the King croons, contradicting the Prince’s gentle praise, “full of cock and asking for more. Eager little slut!” A slap connects with Loki’s ass, making him groan around the length in his mouth. 

“Fuck!” The youngest groans and drives into Loki’s throat harder.

Loki’s brows are furrowed, expression wanton as he takes their fucking with all he’s got. The King’s fake arm holds his hip, the other one stroking his neglected cock while the Prince fucks his throat in stuttery little jerks and the Warrior rams inside him until he’s balls deep, grinds their hips together, his pubic bone rubbing deliciously against Loki’s clit and tight balls.

And Loki’s losing himself in pleasure, feels his orgasm rise and crest and he’s trembling under their hands, around their cocks. He’s got two Kings and a Prince pleasuring him, why would he change anything. Why would he ever want for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! Kudos and comments make my day!🥰💕💕
> 
> I'm on twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1)


End file.
